The present invention relates generally to article holding and dispensing apparatus and more particularly to a specifically designed adjustable release arrangement for varying the effective size of the discharge opening defined by the apparatus so as to releasably retain articles such as ice cream cones, cups and the like of different sizes.
Presently, there are many different types of article storing and dispensing devices in the prior art including an article release arrangement of one form or another. In some of these devices the article release arrangements are fixed for establishing a discharge opening of fixed size. In others, the article release arrangements are adjustable for varying their associated discharge openings.
While many of the various article storing and dispensing apparatus appear to be generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, they do include certain drawbacks. For example, the actual article retaining elements comprising part of their overall article retaining arrangements are, in most cases, constructed of a rigid material or of bristles, especially in the case of the fixed arrangements. The bristles have a tendency to wear and the harder retaining elements have a greater tendency than softer ones to damage the article being releasably retained, especially fragile articles such as ice cream cones. In any event, the harder elements do not accommodate even limited variations in the size of the articles being dispensed for a given discharge opening size.
A more recent improvement in the adjustable type article holding and dispensing apparatus is disclosed in applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,858. There, at least one but preferably a plurality of U-shaped clips are used to releasably embrace and flatten a lower edge portion of a cooperating container also comprising part of the overall apparatus. In this way, depending upon where the clips are located, the size of the discharge opening at the bottom of the container can be varied. While this particular adjusting technique is relatively uncomplicated there is nevertheless still room for improvement in this regard.
As will be seen hereinafter, the article storing and dispensing assembly disclosed herein and provided in accordance with the present invention is one which also utilizes adjustable article retaining elements. However, as will be seen, these retaining elements are nevertheless supported for movement in an uncomplicated and economical way and in a way which does not require that their associated container be flattened or otherwise deformed in the process. In addition, the article retaining elements are of particular design which, in contrast to the hard retaining elements in the prior art, reduces the possibility of damage to the articles being retained. At the same time, the present article retaining elements are designed to resist wear and damage to themselves in contrast to the bristle type elements previously used.